The Kazekages first love
by Presto7794
Summary: For Gaara to become Kazekage he must first pass the Jounin exams, when forced to battle Ino will the two find true love? Rated for language. Flames will be used to make the first date more interesting!
1. Prelude

Inogaara

Gaara was having a bad day. That not saying much for a guy who was rejected my, his village, his mentor, or everyone who ever met him before he got his ass kicked by the Kyuubi vessel, not to mention that he had a **demon** living inside of him. This day though was worse than usual, with his father dead; the village hidden in the sand needed a new Kazekage, and the elders decided that Gaara shouldn't take over because he wasn't of age, or so they said, Gaara knew that he would never get the job unless something drastic happened to the Elders thought process. At first he seriously considered killing every single one of them, but that would just insure he never got the job.

Today was Gaara's birth day, the day he became of age, and he still had no hope of ever becoming Kazekage. Just as he was deciding he was going to go kill every last one of them, Timari opened the door and plopped herself down on the foot of his bed, an action that five years ago most likely would have meant her death. "Do you really want to be Kazekage?" The older of the two asked.

"Yes," answered Gaara with a suspicions look on his face.

"Then get packed, wear going to Konoha."

"What are you talking about Timari?"

"I convinced the Elders that it was because you were a genin that they didn't trust you. So now we are going to take the Chuunin exams, and there being held in Konoha."


	2. Gaaras hope Continuation of the Prelud

Note- I don't own Naruto.

Differences – This is after the time skip. Sasuke returned and was granted a full pardon.

Sorry about not making the title of the last chapter Prelude, but my computer was being stupid and I was tired. Referring to Dnite's comment, this is going to be at least ten chapters, it might take forever but it will be ten chapters at a minimum.

Gaara was having a bad day. That not saying much for a guy who was rejected my, his village, his mentor, or everyone who ever met him before he got his ass kicked by the Kyuubi vessel, not to mention that he had a **demon** living inside of him. This day though was worse than usual, with his father dead; the village hidden in the sand needed a new Kazekage, and the elders decided that Gaara shouldn't take over because he wasn't of age, or so they said, Gaara knew that he would never get the job unless something drastic happened to the Elders thought process. At first he seriously considered killing every single one of them, but that would just insure he never got the job.

Today was Gaara's birth day, the day he became of age, and he still had no hope of ever becoming Kazekage. Just as he was deciding he was going to go kill every last one of them, Timari opened the door and plopped herself down on the foot of his bed, an action that five years ago most likely would have meant her death. "Do you really want to be Kazekage?" The older of the two asked.

"Yes," answered Gaara with a suspicions look on his face.

"Then get packed, wear going to Konoha."

"What are you talking about Timari?"

"I convinced the Elders that it was because you were a Chuunin that they didn't trust you. So now we are going to take the Jounin exams and there being held in Konoha."

"Just how did you convince them of that Timari?" The younger of the two sand siblings asked his older sister.

"I've always had a way with convincing people to do things my way."

"Is it really in your best interest to have me as Kazekage?" Gaara asked. Timari was the current Kazekage, but she seemed to have lost that sparkle in her eye these past few months.

"Truth be told little brother, I hate the job with a passion, the same passion that I used to use to fight."

"So you want to go on missions sister. Where to exactly?" Gaara asked with a knowing smile. Timari had not seen Shikamaru in a long time and their relationship was strained. A visit to Konoha would do their relationship good.

"Nowhere in particular," she answered with a mischievous smile, "but technically, accompanying you to Konoha will be my first mission since I became Kazekage."


	3. Asuma's fear realized

Note- I don't own Naruto.

Differences – This is after the time skip. Sasuke returned and was granted a full pardon.

Sorry about not making the title of the last chapter Prelude, but my computer was being stupid and I was tired. Referring to Dnite's comment, this is going to be at least ten chapters, it might take forever but it will be ten chapters at a minimum.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was walking down the streets of Konoha thinking about her hair. Four years ago, during her first try at the Chuunin exams, she had used it as a weapon against Sakura. Now it was back to the length it had been five years ago. She thought about cutting it, but it was her best weapon against Sakura in there never ending battle for Sasuke's affection. Shikamaru would have told her that she could ask Jiraiya-sama to teach her to turn her hair into a giant shield. Ino would never put chakra into her hair, it gave her split ends.

She was thinking so hard on this topic that she nearly knocked right into Asuma-Sensai. "Watch were your going Ino," Asuma took a pause there and remembered that he had almost run straight into Ino, "Although, I guess it was a good thing we meet, I've been looking for you everywhere." This was actually a lie Asuma had been looking only in places he know that he wouldn't find Ino. He had been looking for time to try to tell Ino what he wanted to tell Ino without disobeying the Fifth Hokage. He had not found that way.

"Why have you been looking for me Sensai?"

"Next week, the Jounin exams are being held here in Konoha, do you want me to sigh you up? Before you answer Ino-San I want you to know that the exams are very dangerous and you might me hurt."

"Sensai, I took that same risk both times I took the Chuunin exams, not to mention every time I take a mission."

"So does that mean yes?"

"Of course Sensai."

_I was afraid of that _Asuma thought to himself.


	4. Temari's Guilt

**Sorry…**

…for spelling Temari's name wrong, won't happen again, my computer has auto correct, but now I've added it to the dictionary.

… To any other spelling mistakes, tell me about them and I'll blame them on the computer to.

… For any other screw ups I've made.

**Thanks…**

… To my readers.

… My helpers.

… Most importantly, my reviewers.

**Author Notes…**

…ShikaxTemari is something someone has asked about, and yes _'I'm freaking serious.' _They were made for each other. Think about it, girls don't you hate it when your boyfriend is smarter than you; my fellow guys, isn't it a hassle when your when your girlfriends don't get to be in charge and take it out on you.

… Temari's attitude is something else people have complained about, now I'm talking about you Bri (AKA _The Damage Done_), I did tweak her personality a bit, but if you don't like it you can flame, and a lot more light is shined on that subject in this chapter.

… By the way I am serious about flaming (look in summary) hear is the scale:

1-5 flames- Romantic candle lit dinner

6-15 flames- they are having a bond fire

16-20 flames- someone gets second degree burns

21-24 flames someone goes to the hospital

25 and up – the reason the **Fire **Village shouldn't be hidden in the leaves will be revealed.

Now that my Author Notes are longer than my average story, I'm going to start the story right about…tick-tock…tick-tock…tick-tock…tick-tock…tick-tock…now!!

* * *

Gaara and T**e**mari had little need for speed on this 'mission' so they took it at a leisurely pace. Gaara was busying himself with thoughts, about tactics and new jutsu, while Temari relived the last five years.

_This is where Kankuro fel__l into the stream when__we __went to__ take__ the Jounin__ exams._ The thought almost brought a smile to her face, then she remembered what had happened to Kankuro not even a week later, that thought brought look of dread over her face, a look that had come over her face a thousand times since her brother's death had taken place.

By chance, Gaara looked at his sister just as that look had appeared on her face. It made him stop, he had seen that look before; he grabbed his sister's arm and forced her to look into his eyes. "What's done is done Temari; there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have intervened and saved him."

"No, if you had, you would have suffered the same fate, and then both of you would have been lost, the sand village would be in runes and all the good you have done would not exist. The Sand Village would not currently be the second most prosperous city in the world." Gaara had told the blond this several times after Kankuro had died, he hadn't had the need to tell her that in a long time. Gaara was under the impression that she had forgiven herself long ago, but apparently not. _She couldn't have done anything, and she made the man responsible for his death pay in the next round of the exams_, Gaara thought to himself. He explained this to his sister and forced her to sit down. _She thinks that if I take the test_ _I'll get hurt, that's why she is accompanying me__I can't afford t__o get into trouble at the exams,_Gaara thought disdainfully, _for my sake or Temari's._

While Gaara was convincing Temari that Kankuro's death had not been her fought, Ino had her own troubles. Shikamaru was trying to convince her not to participate in the upcoming exams. "But why wouldn't I Shicka?" Ino asked to the genius._ This is so not my style, but I did promise Asuma. _Shikamaru said inwardly.

"The Exams can be very dangerous Ino-chan. You could get hurt; you want have me or Chouji to back you up. You could die."

"Shicka look, I know the risks." _This is so not like Shikamaru; he sounds just like Asuma-Sensai…NO! __There__ working together._ "What don't I know!?"

"What are you talking about Ino?" Shikamaru sighed inwardly; this is just what I need, Ino knowing that I know something she wants to know.

"Shikamaru you have till the count of three, one."

"Ino I don't know what you're talking abou…"

"Two." Ino was growing increasingly angry.

"Fine Ino," Shikamaru caved, he could have taken her, but that would be work, so he talked; besides, he was 87 sure that Asuma-Sensai had told him just so Ino would find out, "in the exams, you will have to fight Gaara of the sand."


	5. Tsunade's secret

Sorry I haven't been able to write in a while. Ever sense I wrote Sasuke gets told off, my parents put me in therapy for an 'obsession with Gaara being the best character on Naruto.' Well it's true pre Shippuuden anyway. After Shippuuden I'm not quite sure because the characters grow up and aren't annoying (mainly Naruto and Sakura). But the shrink made it worse, because now I see a little Pyro leprechaun, who really wants to type, so I'm going to let it type in bold just so you don't get confused, ok.

**Why haven't you idiots flamed? I want more fire!!**

As much as I hate to agree with a psychotic figment of my imagination, he's right, no one has flamed. All my friends promised, before I started writing, that it was such a crack paring, that they would flame. Now I can't even give them a candle lit dinner, so **FLAME!! MUHAHA.**

Now I have something to ask you the reader. Would you rather I have a bunch of short chapters, and post once a week or so (depends on how busy I am), or long chapters and update every three or so weeks? Place all answers in review form, and flame if you'd like.

I personally dislike it when there are chapters when chapters are 3000 words long and what not. So I'm not going to drag this chapter out.

By the way it really starts to get T rated now so… if you think of Tsunade with a high opinion, skip this chapter. **For-for-foreshadowing!! **

Notes at the bottom.

* * *

Ino had six days to prepare for the exams, which she now knew was nothing more than an extended version, of the third round of the Chuunin exams. The night before, she had formulated a plan, which she hoped would give her a chance to put up a good fight against Gaara. Today she was going to put that plan into action.

After having a large breakfast she headed to Hokage tower, for phase one of her plan. Shizune let her in, and Ino found Lady Tsunade napping with her head against a small stack of books. Ino cleared her throat rather loudly and Tsunade awoke with a start.

"Oh, hello Ino I thought you were Shizune."

"Sorry to startle you but we really must start training; I only have a couple of hours till I have to go home. I really do appreciate you spending time to train me before the exams."

"It's no problem at all; I really needed a break from all this work." Tsunade said with a slight grin as she motioned to the stack of books she had just been resting her head on.

"Now to business, I'm going to teach you two things today. A new technique for you to store chakra and when need be, you can place if directly into your body's muscles; then a new healing jutsu, which will heal you faster, and with more picking and choosing."

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-san is here to see you," Shizune interrupted over the speaker built into Tsunade's desk, "and he appears to be a bit out of it." She added a little quitter.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow to this. "What do you mean Shizune?" Tsunade asked, even though she already knew the answer. _Crap! He wasn't supposed to show up at my office! He had better not be drunk again! _Tsunade thought to herself angrily.

"Tsunade is that you, luvey kins?" Kakashi's voice asked over the speaker, "Can I please come in?" he was obviously drunk.

_Luvey kins? Is Kakashi drunk? Are they going out? I thought Tsunade was going out with Asuma? Is she cheating on him, or is Kakashi just drunk? _All these questions and more rushed through Ino's mind.

"Luvey kins, I'm coming in." Kakashi's voice announced over the speaker.

"Be quite." Tsunade ordered as she pushed Ino into a nearby coat closet. Tsunade was so busy thinking about this that she neglected to see the person who was already in said coat closet.

"Hey! Watch it will ya!" Konohamaru said in his abnormally high pitched voice.

"Konohamaru!" Ino whisperer, like all good shinobi Ino could follow orders even when in total shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he replied with a look of fake innocents on his face, "just coming to…um I mean look for my… frog!"

"Sush, they'll hear us. What do you mean looking for a frog, you don't own a frog?!" Also like all good shinobi, she could stay on task. "More importantly how did you get in here?"

"Just a little secret my grandpa taught me." He said indicating to a trap door under his stomach.

"Ok but what are you doing here, and don't give me any of your bull about losing a frog."

"Fine I was watching on Tsunade."

"Why?"

"I wanted to know, if…"

"Out with it!" Ino ordered, she was a good shinobi, but she was also a gossip and what was going on not ten feet away, was like a juicy bone dangling in front of a dog's nose to her.

"I wanted to know if… I… um, had a chance with her." Konohamaru said, with an embarrassed look on his face. He was now blushing.

"Oh!" was all Ino could say.

"I told you not to show up at my office! Do you know what this could do to my career? The elders are already angry with me because I'm _dating_ Asuma!" Tsunade rolled her eyes on the word dating.

Ino had thought something was wrong, when Kakashi had called Tsunade 'luvey kins'. Now that Tsunade was talking about Asuma-Sensai like she was, Ino was starting to realize what they were talking about (1).

"You're dating Asuma." Kakashi said in a hurt voice.

"No you drunk bastard, I just want the sex, you know that!"

"Oh" Kakashi murmured with a confused look on his face. "So are you with me just for the sex?"

"No! Kakashi-kun, I really love you." Tsunade's voice was drenched in sarcasm.

"Okey-doki luvey kins!" _Apparently Kakashi-sensei is at the point where he can't comprehend sarcasm._ Ino thought.

"But does that mean we can have some fun?" Kakashi asked hopefully, "I read a new _Icha Icha Paradise_, and there are some things I've been wanting to do." He stated to move his hand to the top on Tsunade's shirt.

"Not hear baka! Maybe tonight… if your good." A look of fear crossed Tsunade's face. Ino had the strangest feeling that Tsunade remembered her guest.

"Konohamaru you have two choices, leave or get caught, one or the other choice now!" Konohamaru knew Ino was right the moment she finished her sentence, and he chose the latter of the two. With speed that could rival Lee, Konohamaru was out the trapdoor. Ino quickly covered the entrance.

"Leave now!" Tsunade ordered a still rather confused Kakashi.

"What about tonight?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Yes… yes, but only if you leave now." Kakashi left rather quickly after that.

"Ino, you can come out now." Tsunade said after Kakashi had left, both dread and embarrassment were laced into the Hokage's voice.

Ino came out of the closet (2), and looked Tsunade directly in the eye.

"I'm sure you understand, that you can never repeat what you just heard." Tsunade spoke cautiously, choosing her word carefully.

"I wouldn't think of talking to anybody ever!" Ino said hurriedly. _But I don't know about Konohamaru. _

* * *

(1)In case you haven't relies she's a slut, you baka.

(2)Not going to make the joke… this story.

Tsunade: What the hell!? I'm a slut!

Ino: What do you mean this story!

Preston: _This is you I don't have a preppy girlfriend!_ Are yawl just going to kill me, or do I get a head start?

Leprechaun: Kill him now!

Preston: You stay out of this!

Ino & Tsunade: in a huddle

Tsunade: Five seconds them we chase you. Five.

Preston: Well then, my loyal fans…

Ino: Four.

Preston: I don't know how long…

Tsunade: Three.

Preston: Till I update…

Ino: two.

Preston: After I get out the hospital, I guess…

Tsunade: One

Preston: Take it away Leprechaun. RUNS

Ino & Tsunade: Get him!!

Leprechaun: Well he'll be gone for awhile, don't forget to flame. Bya!


End file.
